The present disclosure relates to a vibration damping device, and more particularly, to a vibration damping device for an elongated member.
Elongated members generally of any variety may experience varying vibration modes over a range of frequencies. Such vibrations are known to cause lateral flexing of the member that may over a period of time cause member fatigue and/or failure of the member and/or adjacent components. Moreover, if vibration frequencies are similar to the natural resonating frequency of the member, more drastic flexing may occur. A wide range of known vibration damping devices may reduce some or most of vibration-induced flexing of the member; however, due to a large number of member applications, further improvements and/or designs of vibration damping devices is desirable.